YuGiOh! WITCH
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: What would it be like if the girls of Yu-Gi-Oh! Akiza, Carly, Sherry and Luna were the W.I.T.C.H. girls with only one boy as the bearer of the heart in Yusei Fudo.
1. Intro

**4 girls gather round the amulet called the heart as they become W.I.T.C.H. duel guardians to protect New Domino and the spirit world from the evil of Yliaster and the Dark Signers**

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

**Sherry draws Fleur De Chevelair, Akiza draws Black Rose dragon, Luna brings out Ancient Fairy dragon and Carly brings out Fortune Lady**

There is a place where darkness reigns.

We've got the power to fight back.

We save the day. United five as one.

We can become more then you know,

The heart will lead the way to what we can control.

Water **(Sherry)**, Fire **(Akiza)**, Earth** (Carly)**, and Air **(Luna)**. Guardians Unite!

**Z-ONE laughs maniacally at his grand design about to come to fruition as he looks on with director goodwin as the witches look on ready to fight**

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are...

**Carly saves Jack from death as she manages to pull him to safety**

**Akiza and Yusei help Carly and Sherry hold back duel bots**

We fight the life, we fight the truth, this is our revolution.

In day and night, we have the strength and courage.

With all the nice, we bind the light,

Together we will have the power to control.

**The girls face danger and Yusei unleashes the heart to change the girls into their forms of the elements while Yusei stands with a sword on his back and staff in hand as he gets into the action**

Water** (Sherry)**, Fire **(Akiza)**, Earth **(Carly) **and Air **(Luna)**.

Guardians Unite!

**The girls run into the Divine Temple with duel disks ready as Yusei leads the way towards their destiny**

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are...

**Yusei, Akiza, Sherry, Carly and Luna activate their duel disks ready to fight Z-ONE**

Our world is more than we see.

There's danger that lies beneath.

We fight to protect the free.

(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)

To protect the free...

(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)

Guardians Unite!

**Akiza is stood with Yusei in a garden filled with roses as he holds her hands while she rests her head on his chest**

**Sherry is stood holding a white rose while standing back to back with her boyfriend Whitefang**

**Carly and Luna are sunbathing with the rest of the girls as they have fun**

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are,

**the names of the girls appear along side yusei's before they become the elemental orbs**

we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H

**_Rattlesnake316 presents: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's W.I.T.C.H._**

We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are, we are

W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

**Luna blows out a candle**

W.I.T.C.H!


	2. Fire and Water

Long ago, in a world no one dared to tred, a temple was erected in honour of a cruel individual, his name, Z-One, he ruled with evil intentions and rumour has it, he made his own parents disappear, the people he ruled over didn't dare put a foot wrong against this madman until one day a powerful sorceress after seeing the cruelity that Z-One brought to the people of Divenia she cast a powerful barrier severing Divenia from other dimensions, Z-One was powerless to stop this change and vowed he would return, in an act of desperation, the sorceress locked away Z-One's power in five cards, those five cards were to be intrusted to five chosen ones, those five cards were handed down to new guardians every 2000 years, now the cards have been sealed away, waiting for their new guardians not knowing that they would be called upon a 1000 years early.

**Present Day (1000 years later)**

"Angel Queen of Roses attack with Feast of Roses" the girl on the runner commands her monster as it comes down hard on a gopher creature as her opponents life points gets knocked down to zero to the roar of the crowd in the stadium

"Your winner and still queen of the turbo duels, Akiza Izinski"

Akiza waved to the audience while she was on her runner before she noticed the guys in the crowd and smiled to them and one in particular

*in the audience*

3 guys are sat watching the duel, well 2 of them was watching one of them was more intent on the girl on the red duel runner, his attention was soon captured when one of the guys waved a hand infront of him

"Earth calling Yusei, you in there buddy?"

The boy known as Yusei noticed the guy speaking to him and just stared at him

"Yes Crow, what is it?"

Crow smirked

"Just thought you'd be a little bit more excited Akiza retained her crown" this caused Yusei to sigh before rising from his seat

"Hey where you going?"

*_The Tunnels_*

the sounds of Duel Runners dying down their engines can be heard in the garage area as Akiza rolls her runner towards the maintence area where she found her Pit crew waiting to take her runner but she noticed one of them missing until she spotted him under one of the runners with his earbuds in making her smile as she walked towards him

"Hey, Corey, you there buddy?"

Akiza gave his foot a slight nudge with her own foot causing him to jerk up and hit his head on the runner causing him to yelp in pain until he noticed who had nudged his foot that's when he took out his earbuds so he could speak

"ah, Akiza, went overboard with the attack to end it didn't you?"

Akiza rolled her eyes at the mechanic as he was wiping his hands on the rag he kept in his back pocket making Akiza laugh

"how does Sherry cope with all the dirt on your clothes?"

Whitefang shrugs with a laugh before using his dirtied thumb to leave a smear on Akiza's face causing her to punch Whitefang playfully in the arm, Akiza was Whitefang's friend at Duel Academy where his Armageddon deck was infamous, he also could speak to his deck leader, like Luna could with her cards, their laughter was short as someone coughed to get their attention

"Corey, I think you've tortured Akiza enough"

Whitefang turned to the source of the voice to find his girlfriend stood in the garage doorway leaned against the doorframe

"Ah, Moncheriè" Whitefang said playfully to his smiling girlfriend before giving her a kiss

"You are getting showered tonight before I take you anywhere mister"

Whitefang mimicked his girlfriends voice with his hand before getting another painful punch to the arm, this time causing him to rub his arm causing him to pout at Sherry before she noticed Akiza to which she spoke to Whitefang

"Babe, I need to speak to Akiza a second, could you wait outside for me?"

Whitefang nodded before walking out of the door, Sherry made sure he had gone before she sat down with a sigh to which Akiza had picked up on

"You still haven't told him have you"

Sherry shook her head making her sigh with worry

"How am I supposed to explain to the man I love I can create and manipulate water?"

Akiza shrugs before clicking her fingers as a little flame appears making Sherry stare in wonder but as quick as it appears it disappears from Akiza's index finger before she speaks

"It's been weeks since I realised I could control fire, I just don't think I'm ready either to tell Yusei, I guess it's just something I'll have to wait out"

Sherry nodded

For some weeks Sherry and Akiza had to keep their abilities a secret from their boyfriends, Sherry had discovered her ability when Whitefang had splashed water at her and she had created a spurt of water from her finger spraying Whitefang, he was oblivious and had thought Sherry had gotten the hose on him making Sherry herself sigh in relief, for Akiza she discovered her power after she accidentally set her clothes on fire resulting in her having to wear t-shirts and jeans.

*Outside*

Whitefang was stood leaned against the garage door with his Were-Rider Armageddon card out of its deck box as he whispered for it to appear and when it did he spoke in an air of authority

"speak"

"I believe I have found the reincarnated guardians, Akiza and Sherry I sense they control fire and water, the elements of Black Rose and Fleur De Chevalier"

Armageddon nodded before speaking but stopped when something caught the entities eye in the shadows staring at the two

"take caution, make sure they are not aware of their destinies but until then slip these cards into the decks of the people you have seen use elemental powers"

Armageddon produced 5 cards from mid-air before handing them one by one to his protegè with the images face down

"What will you do Armageddon?"

The elder smiled warmly before placing a hand on his students shoulder

"I will find the sorceress, she may have awoken with the awakening of these children's powers"

Whitefang nodded aware of his duty as the entity vanished back into the card just about the same time the shadow did but Whitefang looked at the cards in his hand before pocketing them just as Sherry came looking for him

"there you are, ready to go?"

Whitefang acknowledge the question with a nod but being wary of the shadow that was stalking him earlier as it watched him walk away

*That night*

Whitefang stirred from his sleep before making sure Sherry was still asleep as he crept out of bed and proceeded out to remove Fleur De Chevalier's card from his jeans pocket and proceeded to open a compartment where Sherry kept her cards not knowing a water like noose had formed around his feet as he opened the deck box and slipped the card into it but it soon clicked to him when he felt water on the floor as it trapped his feet and lifted him in the air by his feet making him yell in surprise but clamped a hand over his mouth until the water trap turned him round to face a glaring Sherry making him give off a muffled laugh albeit nervously as Sherry spoke in an unsettling voice

"Hi Honey"

Sherry glared him down until he removed his hand from his mouth before she dropped him to the floor with a thud as she noticed a card glowing her deck

"What did you do Corey?!"

Whitefang didn't say anything as the single card lifted itself out of the box and spoke in a voice like silk

"Touch me, maiden of the water"

Sherry looked at the card with a look of horror but without realising her hand moved towards it causing the card to surge its power through her as a tidalwave overcame Sherry completely enveloping her until with one hand she swiped at the water as though it was nothing as it vanished into her and the card vanished back into the box before she fell to her knees breathing heavily before looking at her shellshocked boyfriend

"What did you do to me?"

Whitefang gulped but no words could form in his mouth like they had been swept away

"Babe, I'll explain everything in due time, right now, avoid contact with suspicious looking individuals and keep that card safe, no one must know you have it"

Sherry nodded at the seriousness of her boyfriend before he stands to change into his jeans and a hoodie before exiting through the second story window in the bedroom leaving Sherry shellshocked.

*At Yusei's*

Whitefang slipped in through the door with ease before closing the door silently and making his way upstairs to the kitchen then heading to the stairs going carefully up them before coming across Yusei and Akiza's room

"Ok the card is glowing that's a good sign, wait both of them?"

it was true, not only was black rose glowing but Stardust Dragon was glowing too as he crept into the room to continue his task without getting toasted by the girl who controlled fire as he pulled both deck boxes out of a tin and placed the cards inside the respective boxes.

"there we go, sit tight, I'll find the other two at sometime" Whitefang muttered with a smile as he exited through the bedroom window while a sleeping Akiza and Yusei had no idea of what was in store for them as they slept peacefully and oblivious

*outside*

Whitefang removed his hood when Armageddon appeared at the side of him

"I trust your task went well"

Whitefang nodded with a smile as the two walked the darkened street unaware of a Spawn spying on them.


	3. Air (Truths Revealed)

*Somewhere in New Domino*

"Director Goodwin, We've found it"

The man being addressed smirked before turning to face his subordinate before walking out the door to the corridor while thinking in his mind

"_could we have possibly found the lost city of Divenia? If so then we may have awoken him_"

As Goodwin arrived in the lab, everyone stopped what they were doing as the director stood in the room until he called for one of his employees

"Mina, what do we have so far?"

the one known as Mina looked up from her notes to speak

"Our scientests managed to find small gates just littered around New Domino city, yesterday shadows formed in the city, taking over the citizens in the satellite and leaving them completely brainless"

"Any news of Him?"

Mina gulped

"We received this transmission at 4am, you better take a look at this"

Mina nodded to a the men at the desks to play the footage that they found on file from early that morning but all they saw was ancient writing as well as face flashing up on screen saying "soon" making everyone look to the director

"I will see to this matter personally, for now, any news of the sorceress and the heart?"

everyone shook their head making Goodwin to slam his hand on a desk startling everyone

"KEEP SEARCHING"

Goodwin turned away from everyone before heading back to his office with a tiny of malice in his eyes, not knowing the guardians have awakened and the wind and Earth guardians would soon appear

*Duel Academy, Next morning*

"Were-Rider Wolverine tear Power Tool Dragon apart with blades of fury"

The attack connected as Leo's monster was destroyed and his life-points were zero as Whitefang had kept his undefeated streak going before shaking Leo's hand

"One day I'll beat you Whitefang"

Whitefang smiled at Leo before looking towards Akiza who had just finished her Duel with Michael in record time

"You're overpowered Akiza"

Akiza glared playfully at Whitefang as she grabbed her stuff from the stairs in the hall to follow Whitefang, Leo and Luna out of the school towards the nearest cafè where they sat down for lunch but something was playing on Whitefang's mind as a pink glow emitted from his deck box but Luna was the first to notice

"hey Corey, your box is glowing"

This made them take notice, well Akiza and Luna, Leo had a confused look on his face

"What glow?"

Whitefang's eyes widened in realisation, only the guardians, the bearer of the heart and Whitefang could see the glow, meaning Luna was one of the guardians but which one, they were about to find out when spawns appeared causing Whitefang to freeze time only to realise Akiza and Luna weren't frozen as he pulled out Armageddon from his deck box and spoke to him

"Shine your light and bring justice to world, I need you Armageddon"

Akiza and Luna looked on in awe as the divine beast appeared to them with a sense of welcome to him

"Speak"

Whitefang nodded

"Time to fight old friend"

Armageddon turned the deck box of Whitefang and summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon infront of the three

"Ancient Fairy, go to your mistress"

the dragon returned to her card before flying towards Luna and imprinting in her chest as the power surged over her before dying down leaving her lying on the ground until the same happened to Akiza except she stood in her old black rose witch outfit without the hood and her hair down and thorn covered vines covered her arms, Luna wore jeans and a baggy long sleeve in white with her hair in 3 dreads as the two stood and faced Whitefang who had big black and White wings and a half mask aswell as his black tank top/jeans with a metal bracer going up his left arm

"What are we?"

Whitefang looked to Luna and sighed, but answered anyway

"right now, you have been chosen by a higher power"

Whitefang took out the spawn coming near them aswell as Akiza who released 6 shots from her finger hitting them all in the head, but there was too many as they soon overwhelmed the two worrying Luna who soon heard a voice

"Release my power young one"

Luna gasped as she cupped her hands near her mouth and with one breath let loose a storm on the spawn who wasn't anticipating the attack as they were swept away and destroyed, all except one which tried attacking Akiza from behind until a trident sent it flying into the wall of a building pinning it in place

"What the...Sherry?"

Right on cue Sherry appeared in leather pants and her one sleeve light blue shirt but she had her hair in a side braid with an olive branch in her ear

"I didn't do it to save you, I did it cause I want answers"

Whitefang cringed before powering down aswell as the three girls, he had some explaining to do

"Master, can you question the spawn pinned against the wall"

Armageddon nodded before unfreezing time as the world went back to normal and the three were sat with Leo as though nothing happened But Sherry was with them this time as Whitefang sunk into his chair with the glares he was receiving from the three girls but Leo looked confused causing Whitefang to sigh as he stood from his seat and proceeded to walk away with the three girls in tow

*At Yusei's*

"What I'm about to tell you girls, stays in this room, no one else needs to know until I find the bearer"

the girls looked on in mock interest as Whitefang produced a knife and transformed it into a large screen as he pulled a small rock from his pocket which projected the image onto the wall infront of them as the screen showed the explanation the girls sought and after an hour the screen returned to being a knife before Whitefang turned to the girls

"Any Questions?"

Whitefang looked over the three before a voice spoke up

"And who bears The Dragon's Heart?"

Everyone looked up and turned round to see Yusei leaned in the doorway with his arms folded before standing up fully and walking down the stairs towards them

"You mentioned that the bearer of the Dragon Heart was the one who held Stardust Dragon"

Whitefang nodded as Yusei produced said card infront of the four making Whitefang walk towards him

"have you activated it yet?"

Yusei shakes his head causing Whitefang to sigh and sit back down but that didn't stop Akiza standing up

"Look, that projection mentioned that when four become one, five will appear, we have three but we need earth"

Whitefang nods while Akiza continues

"So if Yusei is the bearer of the Dragon's heart, then it will be so after we find who controls earth"

Sherry interjected

"Be that as it may, we have no idea where to start looking, it could be any girl in new domino"

Whitefang pondered his thoughts before speaking up while walking to the garage area and jumping on his black and gold runner

"I'll go out and find the last one, if earth is all we have left then we have no time to lose and we need to do it before the threat finds her"

Sherry stopped him mid-sentence so she could kiss him before pulling apart

"Be safe"

Whitefang nods with a smile as he puts on his helmet before his revs his engine before setting off at some speed leaving 4 people to ponder their next move

*Somewhere*

"Soon, I shall be revived to my full power when 5 become 1, those fools have no idea what they are releasing upon their pathetic dimension, not even that fool sorceress can save them now"


End file.
